Deadly Sins
by Ranger-Corpses
Summary: Set after Will is captured in book two, but alternate ending. When Will's life is on the line, for he is at the mercy of Morgarath what will Halt do? When it ends up being that not one, but three Rangers are in danger, it's anyone's guess who will be making it out of the Mountains of Rain and Night. Slight Halt/Gilan. Don't like it, don't read. Co-writer is PFT221B
1. Killing the Heartbeat of War

**Hey everyone! So just random one shot I thought up! Please enjoy!**

 **Warning: I don't usely do pairings, much less THESE pairings, but they might be slight Halt/Gilan in later chapters, plus in this chapter, but only like two sentences.**

* * *

 _Halt's P.O.V._

The attack at Thorntree had been successful. That was one thing off my plate. As soon as this war was over though, I was heading to get my apprentice back first thing. Never said everyone would agree with my decision, but I would get Will no matter what.

Morgarath could see he was clearly out numbered. There was no way he could win this. But a flag of truce? Really? Why couldn't I just shoot him with an arrow and get it over with? I glared suspiciously at the man, can I even call him that?, riding down the hill. Seeing a horse behind him, with someone hanging over it, looking unconscious, I nocked an arrow, ready to shoot if there was any trouble.

But then my heart stopped. The "man" was clearly trying to get free, but it was when Morgarath threw him to the ground, that I realized who it was. It was the one I cared for most. Will.

"King Duncan! Surrender! I hold captive a Ranger of yours. Surrender now or watch him die!" the evil black lord shouted, drawing his broadsword, holding it over Will's neck.

I swiftly marched over to the king, arrow still on the bowstring. "Sir, that's my apprentice out there." I said gruffly.

"There's nothing I can do Halt. Unless we surrender, he is at the mercy of Morgarath's hand. And if we surrender, we are all at his hand. I can't let that happen." the King shook his head sadly.

"I'm waiting!" Morgarath's voice boomed over the battle field.

King Duncan promptly shouted back. "We need to talk terms!"

Morgarath shook his head, a evil smile coming over his face. "We already did. Surrender and this Ranger lives." he said, a twisted look on his face.

And then I was faced with a choice. "Sir, ask about your daughter. Just refer to her as the girl."

"What are you thinking Halt? Don't tell me you're thinking of..."

"Just do it! I know what he wants more than the entire kingdom of Araluen." I started to walk away to prepare something for my two apprentices.

I heard King Duncan making a deal with Morgarath. It was when Gilan ran up to me that I realized it was time.

"Halt, the king wants to know what exactly you had in mind." Gilan looked at me with the normal curiosity apprentices had.

To bad I couldn't grant him with a another piece of wisdom. This curiosity would be fulfilled in the worst way. "I'll go tell him."

"Halt! What are you planning to do? Both Cassie and Will are now out there."

"Offer him this. That in exchange for the both of them, you'll hand over Ranger Halt." I answered calmly.

There was an uproar. Not just from the Rangers, Barons, Knights, and King around me, but from the soldiers who were quitd unhappy with my decision. But I sought none of their approvel. Turning to Gilan, I looked him straight in the eye.

He turned to the king. "Excuse me." he said, and then dragged me behind a tent. "Halt, this is my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't left them alone, Will wouldn't have been captured. I'm so sorry. Are you sure that this is our only option? I can't lose you." he collapsed in my arms, crying.

I caught him easily. Wrapping my arms around the young, gangly man, I just let him cry. "And I can't lose either of you. I couldn't live without you Gil, but I couldn't live without Will either. You both mean so much to me and have so much potential. I'm just a senile old man. Sometimes you have to let go."

"I'm not ready. I can't do it without you. There's something I've wanted to admit. You are the only reason I continue as a Ranger. Otherwise it's pointless."

"Oh no Gilan. Don't you dare say that. That is not how I trained you. You took an oath, you swore to protect this kingdom and everyone and everything in it. That's what I'm doing."

Reaching into one the inner folds of my cloak, I handed him two sheets of folded up paper. "Once Will is back and is well enough read this with him. Goodbye Gil."

Gilan squeezed me. "Goodbye Halt. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Take care of Will for me, won't you?" I whispered not having the heart to break the last hug my former apprentice would ever give me.

Gilan nodded. "Of course I will. Halt..." he stopped, biting his lip.

"Yes Gil?"

"I love you. You're the best person I've ever known." my former apprentice said in a barely auidible voice.

"Halt? The king needs you."

I nodded towards the messenger and when he was out of sight, lightly kissed Gilan. "I love you too."

Leaving him there stunned, I went to talk to the king.

"Halt are you sure about this?"

"Extremely sure sir. We need to do this now. No one else besides yourself does he have the same hatred for. This may be our only chance." my face stayed grim, but inside I very much did not want to do this.

"Vey well. I'll go send a messenger." the king started to write down his note.

The messenger rode towards Morgarath and stopped short about two meters. Clearing his throat, he proclaimed, in his loudest voice. "The King of the Kingdom of Araluen has wished to bargain with you."

"What's he bargaining with?" Morgarath stood unmoved.

"He wishes for the Ranger and the girl to be released in trade for the Ranger Halt."

Morgarath held up his hand. "Say no more. I accept. Take these two back with you. I expect for Halt to be down here within the next half hour. Unarmed, with no escort, no horse, no protection what so ever. Tell him to bring his cloak only. That's the only piece of Ranger gear he can bring."

Will and Evanlyn got on the back of the messenger's horse. They all rode back in silence, and as soon as they were back at the base, Will slid off and ran towards me, as I was talking with Gil. The princess ran towards her father who was in the tent.

Will stopped short of us, hesitant of what to do. Suddenly Gil looked up, and a grim smile spread across his face. Will's face held no expression.

"Will. You're back. And you're safe. Thank God." Gilan said softly.

I spun around, thrilled to see Will safely out of the clutches. I embraced him in a hug, confused when he just struggled to get out. His eyes held a look of betrayal.

"How could you Halt? How could you be so selfish?I would've gotten away. Why didn't you have any faith in me?" Will's shouting went from being angry, to quiet whisper as he started to cry some. "I'm not worth your life. You can't go down there. I need you."

I sighed, feeling as I had just had this conversation. "I know. But you're just as important to me as I am to you. Like I just told Gilan. This hurts me as much as it hurts you." I got on my knees, in front of the sobbing boy. "You've got to trust me on this. Gilan will make sure nothing happens to you. And you've got to promise me to make sure nothing happens to Gil. Okay Will? I love you so much."

I know I've told Gil I loved him before, but I had not yet told Will. And of course I loved Will more as son thank did Gilan. My love for Gilan was different. So the shocked look on his face was no surprise. But it was what Will whispered back, that was a surprise.

"I love you too Halt. I promise I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

"Ranger Halt. It is time." the messenger interrupted.

I nodded a took of all my weapons. I then proceeded down the hill, walking as slow I could. Thirty meters from the evil lord I was about to surrender too, I looked back. I saw Will with a determined look in his eyes and Gilan had a look of anger. Thankfully I know it was not towards me. Looking back towards the evil lord, I let loose one of my rare smiles.

Somehow, I knew my apprentices would get me out. Of all who had fallen at the mercy of Morgarath, I would not be one of them.

* * *

 **Oh, excuse my language, crap what did I get myself into! Thisstory is going to be more than difficult. It's ganna be impossible. Well I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Impossible Goals

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you so much for the review! I have some awesome ideas now. *cue evil laughter* Well here's chapter two and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning(s): _There may be intense swearing and more Halt/Gilan. Also, depending on where this story ends up, it may become a M rated fic. Don't like it, don't read it._**

* * *

 _Gilan's P.O.V._

Damn Halt for being so stubborn. He didn't need to do this. Will could've escaped. But I guess I'm being selfish. We had both sworn to protect each other. We had both known this was going to happen at some point. It just who Halt was.

But then there was the kiss. Gentle, soft, loving. I never thought Halt would kiss me. Was it just like a kiss in a father and son relationship? Or was it more than that? He hadn't kissed Will, and he had seemed to enjoy the kiss. Could there be more than what I saw on the surface?

Putting that aside, I pulled out the sheets of parchment Halt had given me. One had Will's name, the other contained mine. I couldn't help, but notice how my name was written with just a little extra flourish.

Damn it Gilan, I thought to myself. Stop thinking liked that. There's no way Halt loved you like that. He has a thing for Paulien. Everyone knows that.

But I couldn't put it off my mind. It was almost like deep down, if he loved me like that, I almost loved him too. Walking towards Will, who was shivering it his cloak, ever since Halt surrendered, everything had been deadly silent and it seemed extremely cold, I tapped his shoulder.

"Will, Halt left this for you." I held out his note.

Tears pricked at his eyes. "Thanks Gil." he spoke softly.

Sitting to open mine, I broke the wax seal easily. Unfolding the note and scanning it quickly over, to look for any adnormallys, I started to read.

"Gilan, if you're reading this, than I'm currently in the hands of Morgarath." Halt had wrote. "This won't be the last thing you read from me though. I have faith that my apprentices will rescue me. I don't know how, but something tells me you both won't let me down. Take care of Will. I was all the boy had, so this isn't going to be easy for him. There's one more thing. I've been meaning to tell you this for a while."

My heart stopped. What was this going to change? If it said what I think it says, how would this change the outcome of getting Halt back?

"Gilan... I love you. I always have, I've just been unsure how to tell you. You're fit, intelligent young man. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I understand if you're angry, confused, or both. I love you Gil, and don't forget it. Halt."

I crumpled up the note. He did love me like that. Throwing it as far as I could, conveniently hitting a fire pit, I turned away.

Making my way back to the tent that had been given to Will to get some rest, I muttered to myself.

"I'm not entirely sure I love you back Halt..."

* * *

 _Will's P.O.V._

I had took the paper from Gilan, and marched off. First he just surrenders, now he leaves notes?! This isn't the Halt I know.

Screw you Halt. Why did you ruin this? I thought as I slid my nail under the wax seal.

Still slightly angry, I started to read. But not even past the first sentence I stopped. How could I be mad? Halt did something no else ever would. And all I did was scowl at him. Calmly, I started the note all over again.

The sight Halt's slightly messy scrawl made me feel even more guilty. "Will, I'm so sorry for causing you whatever pain you have at these seconds. I really hate seeing hurt, but I couldn't let you die. This is our only hope of seeing each other again. Just promise me one thing. That you'll come save me. Don't do this without help. You wouldn't survive a minute in those mountains without protection."

I squeezed my eyes shut. He still doesn't trust me. The words swirled in my head. Even in a note, he doesn't trust me. Looking back at these paper with tears in my eyes, I continued.

"I should know. I needed help up there*. Make sure you bring Gilan. He's just as important to me as you are. Don't give up Will. I know you can do this. Halt."

I folded the paper gently, and tucked it in my cloak foe later. Never did I think that it and Gilan's note would be necessary sooner or later.

When Gilan walked in with determined look in his eyes, it ended up being needed sooner.

"Pack your things."

"Are we going after Halt?" I questioned.

Gilan nodded. "We leave at dawn."

* * *

 **And tada chapter two d-o-n-e! Hope you enjoy and this story now has a co-writer. Everybody say hello to Writersblock-Is-Laziness(sorry if I got that wrong)! If anyone would like to beta for us, please PM me! Thanks and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**

 _*This is a reference to the second prequel book. Read to understand._


	3. Just the Beginning

**Edit: I just realized that on none of my stories did I put a disclaimer. SORRY! I own nothing but a small pocket of air that's rapidly depleting. Everything belongs to the one, the only, JOHN FLANAGAN!**

* * *

 _Third person POV:_

Halt glared at his bodyguards that had escorted him over to Morgarath, probably to ensure that he didn't escape, which he would've done had he been given the chance. They shoved him towards Morgarath who was sitting on a canvas chair emblazoned with a lightning bolt, Morgarath's sign. He sat on it as if it were a throne, which, Halt thought with a hidden smirk, probably was compared to the stone of the Mountains of Rain and Night.

"Halt, how nice of you to join us," Morgarath drawled. Halt switched his glare to Morgarath, and intensified it.

"Cut the small talk Morgarath. What do you have in mind for me?" Halt snarled, his Hibernian accent coming forth in his anger.

"Oh, I have a very nice evening planned out for us. Many games that will wipe that snarl right out of you," Morgarath said with a sticky-sweet voice that made Halt's skin crawl.

"I think you'll find I'm hard to break."

"Guards," Morgarath said, and the next thing Halt saw was a club swinging towards him. Probably something they'd gone over, Halt thought. The last thing he saw before darkness took over was Morgarath's smirk.

*Insert line break here*

Light flooded Halt's vision as he opened his eyes, which made the pounding in his head worse. It didn't help that his hands were tied above his head with cold metal chains, which made his arms cramped. On top of it all, he was lying on a cold stone floor.

It was a lie, Halt thought to himself, that when you wake up somewhere different it all floods back to you after a few seconds. He remembered everything from the day before instantaneously. He wondered how Gilan reacted to the note he'd left him for a second, before reverting his attention back to the task at hand.

Escape, he told himself. Is there any possibility to escape? He tried to pick the locks on the chains, but to no avail.

After a while of Halt's mind whirling around, trying to find a way to escape, Morgarath sweeped into the cave. Heaven only knows where he got that black cloak, Halt thought to himself. It billowed around him as he walked along, almost but not quite touching the floor of the cave.

"So, you finally decided to make an appearance?" Halt drawled, smirking.

"I wouldn't be so defiant, if I were you Halt. After all, I do hold your tiny pathetic Life if my hands," Morgarath said, dropping his hand to his broadsword to prove his point.

"Actually," Halt said, "if you were me you would think like me therefore you _would_ be defiant." Morgarath let out a short bark of laughter, which sounded more like a growl to Halt, who couldn't be sure if it really was laughter.

"Actually, I was hoping you would join me," Morgarath said, serious again.

"Me? Join you? Tell me, why would I ever do that."

"Because otherwise I will go on with the attack and Kill everyone you know and care about," Morgarath said, narrowing his eyes.

"Go ahead, see if I care," Halt said. However, in truth he was bluffing. Although he seemed to be gruff and uncaring, he would do anything to protect those that managed to get past Halt's wall.

"Oh, we'll see if you care alright," Morgarath said. "But we can't have our prisoner dying a quick and easy death, now can we?" Morgarath snapped his fingers, the sound bouncing off the walls. A few seconds later a guard came in laden with a canteen of what Halt assumed to be water and a bowl. The former baron then laid the items out a foot or so from Halt and left, a heavy stone rolled over the entrance.

Great, Halt thought to himself. Just great. How was he supposed to get the food and water? After a moment of thinking, he reached out a foot and dragged it over, the watery soup inside the bowl sloshing around. He repeated this process for the water, then drank some of it with stiff arms.

After a few minutes, the world began to grow hazy. Of course he drugged it, Halt thought. Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Hello persons, it is I, the EVIL MR. FLUFF FLOWER! Lol, jk. It's WritersBlock-is-Lazyness. In case you don't already know, I'm co-writing this with PFT3000 and I wrote this chapter! I'll probably be writing in third person POV and I'll most likely be doing the Halt-being-tortured scenes cause I like writing morbidly. XD**

 **Anyways, I wish you all a merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah (thank goodness for spellcheck), happy New Year, and whatever else you may celebrate whether I'm early or late.**

 **-Writers Block**


	4. End of a Ranger

**Hello persons! I got a review from Hi, a guest, saying that there a two stories on fanfiction that are the same. I got permission from PFT3000 to post their chapters as "my own" story, and they even sent me the chapters in a PM.**

 **So, no, I did not steal anything and I am truly sorry if I caused any confusion. I didn't touch their chapters, except for correcting stuff like italics that didn't transfer in the PM. They wrote all the chapters except for Just the Beginning, which is an awesome chapter title by the way PFT3000. Such a fitting title. I love it.**

 **Anyways, the story!**

* * *

Halt looked up as a voice called out to him.

"Halt, I'm here!" Gilan whispered, withdrawing a key from his sleeve. He then unlocked Halt from his shackles, who winced slightly as his cramped arms dropped down.

"Let's get the heck out of here," Halt whispered. The duo padded silently but swiftly out of the cell, squeezing tightly between the small gap Gilan had created between the boulder and the wall. They met up with Will outside, running to the horses.

"Halt, it's so good to see you!" Will said once they were out of the cave system.

"You too, Will," Halt said, not needing to say anything to Gilan who already knew how Halt felt.

Then it all spiraled away, and Halt truly opened his eyes for the first time that day, or night for all he knew, and realized it had all been a trick. A hallucination.

"Well, did you enjoy that little daydream, Halt?" Morgarath drawled, and Halt's head snapped around to where the taller man stood in the corner.

"Shut it, Morgarath," Halt snarled. Of course. He'd drugged the water. He remembered that much from the day before.

"Well, I can assure you that no one's coming to get you," Morgarath snarled back. "Oh, what's this I have here?" he asked, changing the subject. Dangling from his hand was Halt's silver oakleaf, the symbol of his entire Life.

"Morgarath, what are you planning on doing? Parading around saying you're a Ranger?" Halt asked sarcastically, snorting.

"Actually no, I'm going to have, what's your name again?" Morgarath asked a man just outside of the cave. "Never mind, don't care. I'm going to have this blacksmith make you into one of mine."

Morgarath unlocked Halt's chains from the wall, taking firm hold of the end. They then walked outside and were joined by a meek man whom Halt presumed to be the smithy Morgarath had talked about.

Halt was led, and not without any small fight and protest, into a large, hot room with a huge fire in the center of the back wall.

"And now, you're mine," Morgarath snarled as the smithy got to work. He first put the tiny, yet precious, oakleaf into a thick metal box and put that onto the fire. When it was red-hot, he took it off and poured what was left into another box, which Halt correctly guessed was a mold. When it was cool, he took it out and placed it in a bucket. He went up to the former baron, keeping his eyes down as he handed the former oakleaf to him.

Throughout all this, Halt had watched with eyes that glared every sharp thing known to man, feeling like a large stone was sinking in his stomach.

"See, mine," Morgarath snarled. "A Ranger, all of my own," he mused. "And what should I call my Rangers? Darklings, yesss…" he said, drawing out the 's' into several syllables, reminding Halt of a snake.

Halt, who had watched the whole thing with a resolve not to react, snapped. He jumped at Morgarath, throwing him to the ground. He cut off his air supply, and Morgarath's face slowly turned colours.

A searing pain pierced Halt's side, and he glanced down to see Morgarath sticking a dagger into his torso in a place that would cause pain, but wouldn't kill. Halt who suddenly felt weak, both from malnutrition and blood-loss, and slumped over to the side, groaning. Morgarath smirked and stood up, brushing not-so-imaginary dust from his clothes.

"Shouldn't've done that," he taunted Halt.

Halt's guards dragged him mercilessly back to his cell, rolling the boulder back with grunts of exertion.

Halt was leaned against the wall with his arms pulled up above his head, causing more pain the necessary to the pain in his side, his shirt slowly becoming blood-soaked. He could feel his vision fading, and just as he was hanging on by just a thread, Morgarath came in with a red-hot rod. A brand, Halt realized dully.

He was just barely conscious enough to feel the searing pain of the brand pressing into his shoulder.

A lightning bolt.

* * *

 **Oh boy, what the heck did I just write?! Well, this is what I signed up for on this co-writing thing.**

 **And again, I didn't mean to confuse anyone about the duplicates of this, one from PFT3000 and one from me.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Writer's Block**


	5. Mission: Rescue Halt

**PFT3000's chapter!**

* * *

 **Hey everybody! Here's chapter five! I would like to thank my co-writer for the awesome chapters. Two words for them. Poor Halt. Well enjoy!**

 _ **Warnings: Umm... None this chapter that I can think of.**_

* * *

 _Gilan's P.O.V._

Leaving without being noticed, was actually way more difficult than we thought it would be. I felt slightly bad not telling Crowley at least, but we couldn't risk it. He would just try to stop us. And who knows what would happen to Will. Halt wasn't joking when he said he was all the apprentice had.

As planned, both of us were up at dawn and ready to go. The guards were getting sleepy and the camp started to stir. There were three Rangers on duty also, just to be safe. Those were the ones we would have to be careful around. As Will and I headed out of the camp, we were unfortunately spotted by a Ranger.

"Gilan, Will, good morning! Where are you headed off to so early?" Lucas asked.

He was a third year apprentice, and knew that I had been Halt's apprentice, but knew nothing about Will. This I was grateful for.

"Just a small patrol. We'll be back in a few hours. May be longer though. We need to check that troops are staying here and not trying to desert." I answered kindly.

It was true. Crowley had asked me to make sure of that. But I really had no intention of doing so. They could desert all they wanted to. I had something much more important to do.

Lucas nodded, and walked off. When out of sight, we set our horses on a heading towards the southeast. Straight towards Three Step Pass. It was time to settle this.

* * *

 _Will's P.O.V._

It seemed as if Gilan even had the excuse planned out. I felt really sorry for him though. He seemed super tired and not really all there. Plus something in his note had upset him. He was being really short. It wasn't like him.

Granted my note wasn't much better. But at this second it was all I had left of my mentor. If we couldn't rescue Halt, I didn't know what we would do. Well, actually, I didn't know what I would do. Gilan would just go on with life.

An awful thought struck me. What if we failed? Would that mean I couldn't continue my training as a Ranger? All those times Horace had told me that no one would want me, that I was just useless, was it all true? Was that why Halt surrendered? Because he thought I was failer? Tears started to fill my eyes, and as hard as I tried, a few slipped out.

Tug was quick to sense my discomfort. Stopping, he turned his head to look at me.

"Will are you okay?" he seemed to say.

I whispered back to him. "I'm fine, just worried about Halt."

Gilan saw that we had stopped and turned Blaze towards us. Trotting back to where I was, I slid off Tug. Gilan dismounted Blaze and came over to me.

"Will what's wrong? You okay?" he asked kindly.

I nodded, becoming very interested in knee high grass around me suddenly. "I'm fine Gilan. There's nothing to worry about."

He raised his eyebrow, a clear sign he didn't believe a word I just said. "Sure. Tell me when you want to talk then. Though on a side note we are less than three kilometers away from Three Step Pass. I figured if we could get in and get another two kilometers in before dark, we would be safe. And after that it's going to be a whole lot of guessing on where Morgarath is located. Oh and let's not even mention the Wargals." he said, showing me on a scaling map he had laid out.

"You know," I started. "This could be a good time to get a map started of those mountains. We have very little info, and it might help if we get lost in there."

"Good idea. I'll get a graph started tonight." he remounted Blaze, and we started off. "And Will."

"Yes Gilan?" I answered.

"Seriously. If you need to talk about anything, anything at all, you can talk to me. I'm here for you."

I had to smile. It was nice knowing that Gilan would help me if needed. "Thanks Gil."

With that we both continued towards the cursed mountains, unsure of what was to come.

* * *

 **Tada! It is done! Chapter five is up! I'm surprised of the progress this story has made so far! Of course I couldn't have done it with out my awesome co-writer! I encourage you to go read her stories! They are amazing especially her story, The Wrong Antidote. Well have a great day and Happy New Year! Hope you had a great 2016! See you in 2017!**

 **Best Regards,**  
 **PFT3000**


	6. Unforgiving Numbers

**I just realized something. A, I forgot about this for a while. B, EVERYONE BRANDS HALT AND WILL WHEN THEY'RE IN MORGARATH HANDS! Gahh, I hadn't even realized that I was doing something that everyone does, I hope the rest of this fanfic isn't like that!**

 **Sorry that I haven't written in forever. :L**

 **Not sure if there's already a disclaimer, but, I OWN NOTHING, AND THIS WAS PFT221B's IDEA! I'm just a co-writer author thing. XD**

* * *

 _*Morgarath's POV*_

The stupid Ranger still hasn't submitted! Why won't he come to his senses and realize that _I'm_ correct about this whole thing- the war, overthrowing Araluen, everything!

I could see that the guards were scared of me, and I smiled malevolently. They should be scared. I am Morgarath, Lord of the Mountains of Rain and Night, the former baron of Gorlan after all.

I stalk up to the boulder that blocked the Ranger's only escape route, and the guards heave the heavy stone out of the way- _my_ way. He's still unconscious, pulled up by the shackles on the wall that are too short.

His eyes snap open when I slap him contemptuously.

"So, finally decide to show yourself again?" he slurs.

"I'd be careful about how you talk, I do hold your life in my hands after all," I drawl.

"What worth does my life have?" My eyes narrow.

"We both know why you're here. Give in, and this'll all go away. You'll even have a room. Hell, you can even be _human,"_ I snarl.

"Very good deal, however it is one I'm not going to take you up on," he says.

"Fine, _24601,"_ I snap before whirling out of the room.

* * *

 _*Halt's POV*_

24601\. What was that supposed to mean? My mind was exhausted, but after a few minutes of struggling against sleep, I realized what it meant.

.

.

.

.

That was my _name_ in Morgarath's eyes.

.

.

.

.

 **2**

 **4**

 **6**

 **0**

 **1**

.

.

.

.

24601

.

.

.

.

Two-four-six-oh-one.

.

.

.

.

A number for a name.

* * *

 **Am I evil yet? If anyone gets that reference (not saying which one) you get a huge shoutout, a cookie, and a...umm...some reviews on your ficfics! As long as they're from books I've read. This offer is from me and me alone unless PFT221B wants to get in on it.**

 **MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **I literally went insane on the H's and the A's. XD**

 **~WritersBlock**


End file.
